User talk:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Something For The Future 8.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Windsword7 (talk) 15:51, October 3, 2015 (UTC) First First one to edit your talk page and welcome you to CAMP HALF BLOOD ROLEPLAY WIKIA "Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures Category:Flame Princess17 00:47, April 21, 2016 (UTC) Of course I will / Second Of corse I'll rp with you, but just a warning I've been inactive so I'm a little rusty. "Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures Category:Flame Princess17 21:46, April 26, 2016 (UTC) RE Yea sure :3 I'll rp with chu. Template:MusicChars Just choose a char from there c: RE: Why am I banned? I have not been active on the wiki since the fifteenth of April and yet I was banned on the 27th. Could we please discuss this? And does Brett have anything to do with this? Yus But I need to know your char(s). Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, a rollback for the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived by the end of the week (6/27). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. :Hi, sorry! Please ignore this message. I just found out from Xax that you're on vacation. For now, I'll place you under 'Officially Inactive' and you won't have to worry about having your characters archived for like six more months technically haha. Hope you're having a nice vacation! :) : Inactivity Hey there! I'm Emma and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Traditionally, for users who don't edit for a long time, we archive their characters since they're not technically in use. If you don't make an edit or give notice of your inactivity, all your characters will be archived after a week (9/17). Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. HEY DAUGHTER IM BACK! Just wanted to see how you were doing. If you want to rp send me a message. "Don't be afraid to take a leap of faith" Flame Princess Category:User Signatures Category:Flame Princess17 22:06, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Sup? Hey there! I'm Eternal Sterek, head of the Human Resources Department and I'm just going around, checking on things. I've noticed that you haven't edited in quite a while. Since you are marked as ‘Officially Inactive’, you’re given six months leeway before your characters are archived. However, that time is expiring by 11/10. If you haven’t made any edits by then, I would have to archive your characters. Don't worry though, unarchiving characters are very easy and if you read this message after yours have been archived, just message me on my talk page and I'll restore them for you. That's all, hope you're doing well. Re: It's okay, i'ts my mistake too. I haven't made a category page for her yet soo, yeah XD sorry once again.